La Prometida de la Arena
by Dania-chan
Summary: A sus diecisiete años de edad, Sabaku no Gaara jamás pensó en formar una familia. Contraer matrimonio a temprana edad no era algo que estuviera entre sus planes como Kazekage. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que el consejo siempre tenía algo preparado para él, y por primera vez en su vida, podría decirse él no era el único implicado.
1. Prólogo: Breviario del Caos

**PRÓLOGO**

**BREVIARIO DEL CAOS**

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía poco menos de cinco minutos que Sabaku no Gaara había entrado a la sala donde el consejo de la aldea solía reunirse y absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra sobre la razón por la cual había sido convocado.

Un grupo de ancianos estaba reunido en torno a él, podía sentir sus miradas vacías escrutándolo, casi esperando algún tipo de movimiento en falso de su parte.

Los observó a todos, sin perder una sola pista de sus antipáticas expresiones. Estaban sentados frente a la mesa de reunión, adoptando esa imagen fría y despreocupada que tanto lo irritaba; como si no supiera que lo único que pasaba por sus mentes en ese momento era salir corriendo del sitio tan pronto como sus pies se los permitieran.

- ¿Y bien? - la gélida voz de Gaara rompió el silencio en el lugar, pudo sentir a más de un anciano estremecerse al escucharlo.

Shukaku rió en su interior.

Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

- Sabaku no Gaara - llamó en voz grave el más viejo de los presentes. El pelirrojo centró toda su atención en él, ocasionando que éste se tensara. Las carcajadas internas no cesaron. Shukaku se volvía cada vez más molesto con el pasar de los años - como Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato ha sido convocado para infórmale la decisión que el consejo ha tomado acerca de su actual situación.

La expresión serena que mostraba el rostro de Gaara no cambió. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que algo iba mal con tanto formalismo.

- Como Kazekage, supongo - no era una pregunta, aún así, esperaba una respuesta.

El anciano ladeó la cabeza.

- En parte sí - respondió - Pero también como Jinchuriki - agregó en tono cauteloso, sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema para el portador del biju de una cola, Shukaku.

Las palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Gaara. Dentro de la calabaza, todo se agitó. Pudo sentir la arena comenzando a revolverse, ansiosa… inestable.

Sabía que algo andaba mal con todo eso.

- No entiendo - intervino inmediatamente uno de los presentes en la sala, al notar la reacción del pelirrojo - ¿a qué viene todo esto? - interrogó el marionetista, hermano mayor del joven Kazekage.

- A eso vamos, Kankuro-san - anunció, poniéndose de pie - Sabaku no Gaara, el consejo de la aldea ha tomado la decisión de que como Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato tome por esposa a la joven Atsuga Iskari, hija única del líder de Getsugakure no Sato, para formar una familia. Esta imposición deberá ser acatada o usted deberá abandonar su puesto como líder de la aldea.

Las comisuras de los ojos de Gaara se abrieron levemente y sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que su cerebro procesaba la información que acababa de ser dada por el anciano.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Temari a todo pulmón, rodeando la habitación en pocos segundos y situándose junto a su hermano - ¡¿Quieren obligar a Gaara a que tome por esposa a una desconocida, y no solo eso, que forme una familia con ella?! ¡¿Se volvieron locos o qué?!

El anciano se encogió en hombros y entregó al menor de los hermanos un pergamino con el decreto que avalaba la decisión tomada por el consejo. Gaara lo tomó entre sus dedos, con un deje de desconfianza perfilado sus ojos turquesa.

El papel era viejo y desgastado, no le sorprendió de que varios trozos de éste cayeran al abrirlo, seguramente tenía más de cien años de antigüedad.

Lo leyó atentamente.

_''El Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato, siendo la mayor autoridad política en el País del Viento, debe mostrar una imagen de estabilidad personal y familiar a los niños, jóvenes y aldeanos -shinobis y kunoichis- de la aldea, quienes lo ven y lo verán como un ejemplo a seguir durante el resto de sus vidas. Debido a esto, y a través de este conducto, se hace valido el precepto que dictan los consejeros en la toma de decisiones sobre el posible futuro del Kazekage. Un Kage siempre debe tener en cuenta la posición del consejo en su Aldea puesto que, en caso de que este requiera intervenir en la manera en que está llevando su forma de vida, deberá acatar sus decisiones para así continuar con el liderazgo de la villa''._

Una leve arruga apareció en el lugar de su frente donde deberían estar unidas sus cejas al fruncir el ceño.

- En efecto, Temari - sentenció Gaara, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. De no ser porque conocía muy bien a Gaara, hubiera jurado que su labio inferior temblaba - este documento les da derecho a hacerlo.

- Kazekage-sama, la decisión ha sido tomada - continuó otro de los ancianos que había sido llamado para estar presente en la reunión - Usted tiene derecho de aceptar o no esta orden tan precipitada pero recuerde las consecuencias que esto podría traerle consigo -concluyó, esperando la respuesta del muchacho de cabello rojo.

- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer - argumentó Kankuro, acercándose a sus hermanos - Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de esta norma, ¿por qué justamente ahora vienen a aplicarla? - el mayor suspiró.

En realidad no había muchas cosas que explicar, simplemente era una ley antigua que Gaara y todos los Kages anteriores habían tenido que cumplir.

- Como saben, Gaara-sama es el más joven de todos los Kages que han gobernado Suna - comenzó, con voz monótona - fue nombrado como tal con tan solo catorce años de edad. La mayoría de los Kages que han estado en el poder han llegado a él a una edad madura, muchos de ellos ya estaban casados cuando asumieron el cargo, y los que no, anunciaron su compromiso al poco tiempo de ser nombrados. Como pueden hacerse la idea, esta norma no fue aplicada con Gaara por la corta edad con la que fue nombrado Kazekage, sin embargo, consideramos que está en una edad conveniente para hacerlo.

- Tiene diecisiete años - siseó Temari, y los ancianos se sintieron pequeños ante la mirada asesina de la mujer de cuatro coletas - además, no entiendo que tiene que ver su ''condición como Jinchuriki'' en todo esto - agregó, de manera acusadora.

- Los ancianos del consejo creen que si Kazekage-sama ha logrado dominar por completo a la bestia que habita en su interior entonces será capaz de tener una esposa y formar una familia -respondió uno de los consejeros que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión, y, con sorna, agregó - Tómenlo como un medio de protección a la aldea -el anciano mayor lo fulminó con la mirada, éste solo le devolvió una sonrisa vacía. Eran las mismas palabras que él había utilizado cuando les informó acerca de sus planes.

Gaara sintió como el corchó que mantenía sellada su calabaza comenzaba a salir lentamente de su sitio. Los dedos de sus manos se crispaban fuertemente a sus brazos y su flujo de chakra ascendía peligrosamente, aún cuando intentaba estabilizarlo.

- Mi hermano ha demostrado que protegería la villa aún a costa de su propia vida, ¿o acaso se están olvidando de cómo protegió la aldea durante el incidente con Akatsuki, aún cuando eso significara sacrificarse? Ha asumido miles de misiones cuyo fin era proteger a la aldea, los Akatsuki siguen tras su pista y aún así no ha dejado su puesto como líder para esconderse como muchos otros de ustedes lo habrían hecho, ¿no les parece suficiente? ¿no creen que su puesto lo tiene bien ganado? - estalló Kankuro.

¡¿Qué demonios se creían ese montón de ancianos?!

- ¡Eso no nos asegura nada, Kankuro! - gruñó el jefe, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

- ¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres, joder?! -exclamó enfadado uno de los consejeros que, en minoría, se negaban en redondo a que el Kazekage contrajera nupcias tan pronto- Kazekage-sama ha madurado mucho estos últimos años, se ha ganado la confianza de los aldeanos poco a poco e incluso el respeto de los Kages de otras naciones. Hace mucho tiempo que han dejado de tenerle miedo. Dices que eso no nos asegura nada, ¡joder! No ha habido un solo ataque por parte de Shukaku en los últimos cinco años, ¿Y eso no nos asegura nada? ¿De qué hablas entonces? Por una vez en su vida dejen de lado su estúpido egoísmo y piensen en lo que es mejor para la aldea, no para ustedes mismos - finalizó con un exaltado tonó de voz y volvió a tomar asiento en su antigua posición.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora Temari tenía la certeza de que sí había alguien que pensaba entre tanto vejestorio.

- La decisión está tomada, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, la orden ha sido firmada y tendrá que ser acatada.

Pero Gaara había dejado de escuchar lo que sucedía en la reunión varios minutos atrás.

La arena de su calabaza estaba inquieta y no encontraba modo de regresarla a la normalidad, por si fuera poco, estaba encerrado en una habitación con un montón de gente incompetente que probablemente no entendía la mitad de las cosas que decían.

- ¿Hay algo que quiera decir, Kazekage-sama?

El silencio reinó en la habitación. El pelirrojo se desvaneció en un remolino de arena y se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar, ya habría tiempo de sobra para pensar muchas cosas, ahora solo quería abandonar ese maldito sitio.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Bueno, esta historia ya la había subido anteriormente al sitio pero la eliminé porque no tenía pensado continuarla. Ha pasado un año desde que no la actualizo en la página pero he decido retomar su escritura, así que si quieren acompañarme nuevamente y darme su opinión sobre este humilde fanfic, serán bienvenidos sus comentarios. __E__stoy en proceso de edición de algunos errores que había omitido al subirla por primera vez así que ténganme paciencia._

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Dania-chan_

_Lunes, 06 de Mayo de 2013. _


	2. El sentimiento trágico de la vida

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL SENTIMIENTO TRÁGICO DE LA VIDA**

* * *

.

.

.

Atsuga Iskari deseaba volver a casa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No había nada que anhelara más que respirar de nuevo el aire fresco, caminar a expensas del frío matinal que se extendía por la playa y sentir la fría arena meterse entre sus dedos al avanzar descalza por la orilla del mar.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que le habían dado la noticia y ella todavía no terminaba de asimilar los hechos. Iba a casarse, eso era seguro. Lo que no entendía era cómo había terminado enredada en esa situación. No quería hacerlo, no de esa manera tan precipitada y mucho menos con un desconocido que bien podía contar con los años de su padre.

- Niégate entonces - le había dicho Hyogo Iwatsuki, una joven cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda.

Iskari levantó la vista hacía el techo, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. Una triste sonrisa curvó sus pálidos labios.

_Como si fuera tan fácil_, pensó

- No pueden imponerte algo que no deseas. Ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni la aldea misma.

- No me están obligando a nada, Iwatsuki - respondió, con expresión solemne - he sido educada para esto toda mi vida. Si de todas maneras iba terminar casada con el primer hombre que se le cruzara a mi padre y le ofreciera algo bueno por mí, ¿Qué más da que sea el Kazekage? - Iskari no pudo evitar sentirse enfada al escuchar lo mal que sonaban sus propias palabras. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una pieza más del mobiliario? Porque si no era así se sentía exactamente de esa forma. Sin ningún valor. Algo que podía perderse y no cambiaría nada en absoluto. Como si fuera una esclava, o un mueble para intercambiar - Una alianza con una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones no le vendría mal a nadie, de esta manera la Villa de la Luna contaría con la protección extra de sus ninjas en caso de que algo malo llegara a pasar.

- No somos guerreros sangrientos - refutó la joven. Y tenía razón. La Aldea de la Luna ni siquiera contaba con ninjas. Habían participado en diversos tipos de enfrentamientos, sí, pero con el único fin de salvaguardar su territorio. Nada más.

- Nosotros no - pero incluso en una nación tan pequeña como lo era Getsu, estaban enterados de los problemas que los ninjas de la Alianza estaban teniendo con Akatsuki. Problemas que tarde o temprano terminarían por afectarlos. Y eso era lo que su padre menos quería. Aún a costa de su propia hija.

- ¿Señorita Atsuga?

La suave voz de una de sus sirvientas la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ah… ¿pasa algo? - le preguntó Iskari, sin poder evitar que la consternación que sentía se viera reflejada en su tono voz.

- Nada malo en realidad - respondió la mujer, haciendo una leve reverencia - únicamente quería avisarle que estamos por llegar a Suna, deben faltar unos quince minutos para que estemos allá, ¿quiere que le retoque el maquillaje?

Suspiró.

Por un momento se había olvidado de que viajaba rumbo a la Aldea de la Arena en una carroza custodiada por un grupo de ANBUS.

Le aterrorizaba el hecho de pensar que estaba bajo la protección un montón de asesinos a sueldo. Saber que podían acabar con su vida de tan solo proponérselo no era un gran consuelo en realidad.

Les miró fijamente a todos, tornando su vista hacía más corpulento de ellos.

Caminaba firme bajo el implacable sol del desierto sin el más mínimo atisbo de cansancio en su fornido cuerpo, como si el terrible calor que le envolvía afuera no fuera suficiente para agotar todas sus reservas y hacerlo desfallecer. Intensificó la mirada. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara en forma de un conejo y en su espalda yacía una afilada katana, esperando ser usada.

Le parecían exageradas las precauciones que estaban tomando con ella. Tal vez no era un kunoichi que pudiera defenderse sola pero un escuadrón de guerreros de su villa le habría parecido más que suficiente para llegar sana y salva a Suna, de esta manera habría podido disfrutar un poco más del viaje en lugar de estarse preocupando por los tipos que aguardaban afuera.

Pensándolo bien, quizá ellos seguían pensando que terminaría por escapar a un lugar lejano donde nunca nadie pudiera encontrarla, ó tal vez los creían tan estúpidos como para perderse en el desierto y no salir con vida de él. Lo cierto es que como ahora llevaba el titulo de futura esposa del Kazekage no podían tomarse todo tan a la ligera.

La situación lo ameritaba, lo sabía, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de que algo terminara impidiendo la boda.

- ¿Iskari-sama?

La joven volvió a salir de su estupor.

- Lo siento - se disculpó - haga lo que crea necesario, Kumiko-san.

No es que le importara verse desarreglada frente a su futuro esposo, tampoco quería que los aldeanos formaran una idea errónea sobre ella, en realidad jamás había usado maquillaje. Lo único que quería con eso era esconder las terribles ojeras de cansancio que había bajo sus ojos, y de paso, la excesiva palidez que cubría su rostro.

No quería causar más lástima de la que ya de por sí se imaginaba que daba.

Iskari suspiró en silencio. Cualquier chica habría sido capaz de vender su alma al diablo por ocupar su lugar en esos momentos. Pero ella no.

¡Dios, solo quería irse a casa! ¿Era eso tan difícil de entender?

Le aterrorizaba el hecho de tener que pasar el resto de su vida atada a un hombre que no conocía. Tenía dieciséis años. ¡¿En qué demonios pensaban sus padres cuando decidieron comprometerla con un hombre que ni siquiera ellos habían tratado?!

Quería correr, gritar, llorar, patalear. Y aún así no había derramado ni una sola lágrima desde que le habían dado la noticia. ¿Para qué hacerlo si de todos modos era inevitable? Se quebraría. Entonces se arrepentiría. Y esa no era la mejor opción.

Desde pequeña había sido educada por las mejores maestras. Tenía modales, era bonita y llevaba acostumbrándose al término ''matrimonio'' desde que tenía cinco años. Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía terminar de asimilarlo? ¿Qué era lo que tanto trabajo le costaba entender?

Incluso su madre se había encerrado junto a ella en su habitación para intentar explicarle las razones de su compromiso con el Kazekage. Le había dicho como debía comportarse con él y que tenía que complacerlo en cualquier cosa que éste pidiera, y ella se había estremecido, entendiendo el peso que esas palabras conllevaban. La había mirado a los ojos, había visto el terror reflejado en su mirada, sin embargo no le dedicó una sola palabra de aliento, nada que la reconfortara. La había condenado, tal y como su padre lo había hecho al aceptar esa unión.

- Hemos llegado - una vez más fue la voz de la sirvienta la que la sacó de su tormentoso mundo. Se volvió hacía la ventana y escuchó el estridente crujido de dos portones de madera abriéndose lentamente.

De pronto sintió como el carruaje que la transportaba se detenía abruptamente. Inspiró profundo y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Aquello significaba que había llegado el momento.

_Es hora,_ se dijo a sí misma, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

Uno de los ANBU abrió la puerta del carruaje, guiándola de su brazo hacía el exterior. Una vez que sus pies estuvieron a salvo en la tierra Iskari entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de la excesiva luz que bañaba el desierto, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que sus pupilas se aclimataron a la luz.

Dos gruesos muros de piedra y un foso seco componían las defensas exteriores de la villa. A lo largo de los muros habían construido torres para vigilar el camino, el desierto y las dunas lejanas.

Avanzó junto al ANBU a través del extenso camino trazado en las murallas de piedra. Los ninjas de la aldea los rodeaban en filas ordenadas y el resto de los ANBU la seguían a ella y a su acompañante. Fuera de las murallas había más ninjas, todos perfectamente ataviados en sus almidonados uniformes. Detrás de ellos un tumulto de gente se aglomeraba en las calles, todos esperando conocer a la que sería la esposa de su Kazekage.

Los aldeanos que habían decidido no salir de sus casas ese día se arremolinaban junto a las puertas de los edificios, había unos cuantos asomados en las ventanas de las estancias más altas, en los aposentos familiares. De hecho, parecía que incluso las mismas piedras de Suna estaban alerta. Casi podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes escrutando en ella.

Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y tuvo que aferrarse al brazo del ANBU que la escoltaba para no caer al piso.

Se obligó sí misma a no mirar hacia adelante, sintiendo como la sangre fluía rápidamente a sus mejillas, encendiéndolas.

La alargada sombra que proyectaba la figura del Kazekage la hizo saber que estaban frente a él. Se mordió el labio, denotando su nerviosismo. ¡Dios, estaba de pie frente a su futuro esposo y ni siquiera era capaz de alzar la vista para darle la cara!

Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más.

Respiró profundo y, con un estremecimiento, levantó tímidamente los ojos chocolate. Un choque de miradas tuvo lugar en ese instante. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi podía escucharlo.

- Sabaku no Gaara - se presentó él, con exquisita cortesía. El viento agitó suavemente sus cabellos rojizos, descubriendo el kanji tatuado en su frente, intensificando el poder de su mirada turquesa.

Tragó saliva.

- Atsuga Iskari -lo imitó, haciendo una elegante reverencia, digna de dama con su descendencia- a sus órdenes, Kazekage-sama.

La aldea entera enmudeció. El choque de miradas se hizo presente nuevamente.

El Kazekage alzó lentamente su pálida mano hacia Iskari, ofreciéndosela.

Sintió el rostro arder.

La trémula mano de Iskari se elevó tímidamente, sin romper el contacto visual con el pelirrojo.

Sus dedos se tocaron en apenas un roce, una suave caricia. La respuesta de su propio cuerpo ante el sutil toque fue abrumadora.

Era Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que disfruten leyéndolo y me den su opinión sobre la historia. _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Dania-chan_

_Domingo, 18 de Mayo de 2013._


End file.
